The Assignment
by Mo Fo Sho
Summary: After Santana's little blabbering about Finn and Quinn's mono-inducing encounter, tempers are at an all time high. Mr. Schue has to take the group back with a little assignment. Couples have yet to be determined.  Many POVs, not just Will's.
1. Chapter 1: New Rule

**The Assignment   
**  
**Chaper 1: New Rule**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Glee. **

**

* * *

**

_William Schuester_

"It's that time again, everyone!" I exclaimed excitedly. The group could not control their groans and eye rolls: they knew exactly what this meant. "Mash-ups!" Not that this normally wasn't one of their favorite things to do; the Glee club (especially Rachel) loved mash-ups! But this time was a little different. Rachel wasn't talking to Finn, or Quinn for that matter. Sam wasn't talking to Quinn or Finn either. Quinn wasn't talking to Finn, Sam or Rachel. And Finn? He obliviously had no idea _what_ was going on.

No one was talking to Santana, though. That was for sure.

Once Santana outted Quinn and Finn's little auditorium, mono-swappin' rendezvous, no one was really in a mash-up kinda mood. I grabbed my old fedora hat, strips of named paper already inside. "It's the luck of the draw! You get who you get and you don't throw a fit!" I smirked. I walked to Rachel who sat, arms and legs folded, shut off to everyone. I held the hat in front of her and waited for her to reach in. She sat motionless. "Pick a card, any card," I tried in a gimmicky, game-show-host voice.

Rachel adjusted herself in the chair and cleared her throat, delicately setting her hands on her knees. "Mr. Schuester, will you please inform both Quinn AND Finn that if I pick their name out of this hat and have to do a duet with them that we will need a mediator because as of this moment I am still not talking to either."

"Oh, come on, Rach-" I rolled my eyes. She was always ever-so-difficult. Of course it would be Rachel that alerted the rest of the group about the underlying issues at hand.

"Oh is that so?" Quinn interrupted weakly. For someone who had such a mean streak, I could not fathom why Quinn was so soft-spoken. "Well, in that case, please inform Rachel that if she draws my name out of that hat that I quit because I would rather die than be paired with that little tyrant."

"Tyrant?" Rachel snapped back, "at least I'm not a harlot!" While the two began to cut each other to pieces, Sam and Finn found this the opportune moment to hash out their problems as well.

"You knew I was with her, man!" Sam growled.

"She wanted what she wanted and that wasn't you!"

Before long at all, the entire choir room was in an uproar of arguing and complaining. I was at a loss; this wasn't the same group that I had watched grow into an amazing show choir over the course of the last year and a half. These weren't the same kids. Their hormones and backstabbing had taken over and turned them into something ugly. It was time for me to take the Glee club back ASAP.

"Everyone shut _UP_!" I yelled. Normally I wasn't one to do that, but they had finally rubbed my last nerve raw. "This is ridiculous! We are supposed to be a team and you are all acting like a bunch of brats!" Everyone sat quietly. I ran an exasperated hand through my hair. I had only ever gotten this heated when I had my regular Sue Sylvester run-in for the day. They waited for me to continue, but it took a few moments. Then tension in the room was incredibly thick and everyone sat uncomfortably. Finally a light bulb went on in my mind and I took that moment to make my most brilliant announcement yet.

"No more dating in Glee club." I'll admit; I knew deep down that this was an uphill battle and there was no way that I could stop it from happening. Artie and Brittany shared a look, as did Mike and Tina. I knew it was time to clarify. "No, you guys don't have to break up if you're already in a relationship. But those of you who are single? No more fraternizing. Especially since it seems to me that the same people are the ones that keep switching partners like square dance partners!" Of course I meant Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Puck, Santana and now Sam? This was getting out of control.

"Mr. Schue, that's not fair!" Rachel squealed.

"Neither is the way you little lovebirds are making it uncomfortable for everyone else! If you can't act like big kids then I won't give you the same privileges that big kids get."

"You know you can't really enforce this, right?" Quinn quipped, arms folded in protest. Oh Quinn, the worst of them all really. In her short Glee life she had been with all three of my best male vocalists. She always seemed to be able to get Rachel's voice to that pitch just beyond unbearable.

"Fine. If I catch wind of you guys dating without FULL group approval, you're out."

Everyone sat silently; they knew that I had made up my mind and there really wasn't anything they could do. They loved Glee club almost as much as they loved themselves (which was a lot, of course, as any teenager could understand...), and it was that love that made them decide to bite their tongues.

"Also, no mash-ups. I've got a new assignment. Since there's so much animosity in here, you all are going to be assigned someone to sing to, expressing how they make you feel at this point in your friendship," I decided as I unraveled the papers and began handing names out to everyone at my choosing. More groans, but I didn't care. It was time to clear the air, and I thought I knew just who needed to sing to who.

**To be continued...**

_A/N: _  
_Hey Everyone, this is a short teaser chapter to feel it all out. The rest of the chapters will be much longer! I've decided that this fic will change points of view per chapter. Hope you all like it, and suggestions are welcome! Who should sing to who? What songs would you sing if someone had wronged you? Have not completely decided who I am pairing with who... :-) RnR!_


	2. Chapter 2: Character

**The Assignment**

**Chapter 2: Character. Adds Character.**

**Disclaimer: Checking…nope. Still don't own Glee.**

**

* * *

**

**No****ah Puckerman**

Great. This time, I really didn't do anything wrong. I had nothing to do with this Sam/Quinn/Rachel/Sam fiasco, yet I was still stuck in the middle. (…Ok, maybe I had a little to do with it…) Always a troublemaker, I guess. And of ALL the names Schue could have handed me, he gives me HERS? Why would he do this to me? What I told him weeks ago after Glee club was in _confidence_, and now he wanted me to blab some stupid love song to her? In front of EVERYONE?

I could handle bustin' out some "Big Bottom Girls." But this wasn't Lauren. This was _HER_. I would never dream about singing some copout, cliché song to her. She deserved something special. Ugh. What a nightmare.

I mean, how do you tell a girl that she's wonderful and beautiful and talented and all that junk… Let's face it: expressing myself has never really been my strong suit. And how would Lauren feel to know all my attempts at getting with her was all just me trying to distract myself from who I really wanted to be my Valentine?

This sucked. Big time.

…But then again, the thought of making her smile made me feel all fluttery and nauseous inside…and that was good, right? I wanted to make her smile, especially after everything she'd been through so recently. And it was kind of my fault. If I hadn't always been so damn available to her to make him jealous every time she asked, maybe she wouldn't be in this mess. But how could I say _NO_? Especially feeling the way I knew deep down I felt about her.

So, no I have to find a stupid song that says all the stupid, sappy crap I wanted to say to her…but not make me look stupid. Or soft. I do have a badass rep to uphold. It's not easy bein' bad. I just want to tell her that she's amazing; that I don't mind just being her friend, or even her fallback guy, as long as I get to be close to her every once in a while. How do I tell her that she deserves so much more than him? That she's…she's fucking perfect? Last I checked, AC/DC doesn't have a song like that… Not one that she would appreciate, anyway.

She's looking at me. Odd. She _never_ looks at me. I crinkle my paper in my palm and shift away from her, hoping my thoughts don't read on my face. Mr. Schue just always has to complicate things, makes me feel junk that I strive to avoid.

And then I wondered who got my name. From memory, I couldn't think of anyone I had wronged…except Finn. But we were okay, from what I knew. We'd been through a lot more than just this. And maybe I wouldn't have to swoop in on his girls if he would just stop being such a doofus. And when he wasn't being a doofus, he was busy being an egomaniac. That kissing booth? Please. I can't believe so many chicks flock to him. Even Santana said he had no game. But, in reality, he was a good guy. Just a little confused. See, it was always about how Rachel had wronged him and Quinn had wronged him…now he was no better than them. Or me, for that matter.

And I loved it. Because it opened her up to move on…maybe this time with someone that would treat her right.

* * *

**Rachel Berry**

I knew who it was before I even opened the paper, but it still hit me in the gut as it would have if it had been a complete surprise. I could look at it as competitive advantage; Mr. Shuester knows I work well when there is real emotion behind my songs. But, for some reason, my confidence is shaken, and I am having a hard time imagining myself being able to sing to him without getting choked up.

Not because I'm not over him. I am…I think. I don't know.

_Come on, Rachel Berry. Pull it together._

I made the hard and determined decision to retire from love. Kurt and Mercedes were right; Barbra didn't need love. Cher didn't need it. I don't need it. Not to mention, once I'm rich and famous Finn will regret everything, and he will want me back…but it will be too late. I will be in the arms of someone more on my level of stardom. And he and Quinn can have a nice little trailer on the outskirts of town and join a bowling league for all I care.

_Fireworks? __**Really?**_

Forgive me for being so vain, but Quinn has the personality of a blank sheet of paper. What is so explosive about her, anyways? Other than her ability to get pregnant, of course.

There he was over there, staring at her like he was never going to see her again, taking her all in. I guess what makes me the most bitter is wondering why it was so easy for him to fall back into that…he must not have ever really cared about me. And to be completely honest, I don't blame him. I'm not pretty like her. I self-consciously felt myself reaching up to my nose, one of my biggest insecurities.

_Character. It adds character. _

That's what my fathers always say. I remember when I was 13 I begged them to let me get a nose job. I pleaded and put on the best monologue I had ever done! But they still said no.

"It adds character, Liebes." Liebes. It was short for Liebeskind, a Jewish pet-name they had called me from infancy. Meant 'child of love.' I loved that nickname as a girl. It always reminded me that I was WANTED. I was a child of their love, even if my mother never kept me. "Streisand, darling! She never changed a thing about her face, and she never will. And she has more character than all those plastic 'stars' out there ever will!" Needless to say, I let the nose thing go, but it still creeps up on me ever-so-often.

I watch as Finn is handed his slip of paper. I watch his eyes narrow and his jaw clench. Is it me? I can usually read his face, but I have no idea who he could have been assigned to. I glance around the room. Everyone looks uncomfortable…apprehensive. Mr. Schue couldn't have picked a more interesting assignment…at lease things would finally be out in the open, I suppose. My eyes stop at Puck. He's looking at me. Odd. He never looks at me.

I guess the only thing now is to pick a song. All of the greats have had to sing a song of heartache…how do I do it in the classiest, most confident way possible?

How do you sing goodbye?


	3. Chapter 3: Rivals

**The Assignment**

**Chapter 3: Rivals**

**Disclaimer: I was going to buy the rights to Glee, but I left my wallet at home.**

**

* * *

**

_**Finn Hudson**_

I could feel her eyes on me. I wasn't surprised; they usually were. Rachel was assigned my name. I could tell the way her cheeks pinkened and the way she wrestled the paper with her hands, twisting and picking the corners off…she was nervous. It was a nervousness I only had seen envelope her when I was involved. I smirked to myself.

_She's adorable when she's nervous._

I miss her. A lot, actually. But not in the way that I thought I would. I missed belonging to her, like a possession. They way she would grip my hand in the hallway, terrified I was going to leave her. I missed that insecure girl that she only showed to me; the part of her that I still loved very much.

But Rachel, whether or not I lied about Santana, hurt me. We've had our ups and downs, but…well…here's the thing: I never thought I could love someone the way I fell for Rachel. I loved Quinn, don't get me wrong. And a part of me still does. But what I had with Rachel was beyond fireworks. It was just like her: a major motion picture and we were the stars. She had a way of making everything feel so glamorous and deep. .. A kind of depth that made me think. To be honest, it kinda made my head hurt. It still does.

So, I seem like the bad guy, I know. But I did it for the best, I assure you. You see, deep down Rachel might be that insecure little girl, but onstage that girl is a diva. And she was losing it with me. She was settling…I started seeing weak Rachel all too often. Not that driven, ambitious girl who had grown into a team player…my best friend. I couldn't deal with letting her do that all for the sake of love. Not with me. Because I didn't really know where music would take me after Glee club. Maybe I would be like Mr. Schue and teach. Maybe I would make it somewhere…who knows? But that girl needs to GO somewhere. And I won't hold her back.

And Quinn? I guess we'll have to see where it goes. Quinn...is hot. Smokin'. But it's so much easier with her too. I mean…I know she had a BABY with my best friend and lied to me about it. I guess that's what makes it so easy. I don't think I could ever _really_ love her again, and most certainly not like I love Rachel.

I realize I've been staring at Rachel too long. I avert my eyes to Quinn, who isn't looking at anything in particular. She looks as lost in her thoughts as I am. She really is so beautiful. I don't know. Maybe I _could_ love her again. I know I could definitely make out with her, that's for sure. But all in all, I'm just so confused.

Everyone was groaning, still. Mr. Schuester looked amused...Sam looked like he wanted to kill me. A part of me knew that after school I was going to need to clear the air with him...maybe admit to him what he already knew. Deep down, no matter how hot she was, I should have been sneaking around with Quinn...it killed me inside when she did it to me. Really messed me up bad. I shouldn't do it to him anymore.

Then Mr. Schue hands me my slip of paper, eyeing me intently. I was surprised to see what was scrawled across the slip. I didn't get just one person.

_Everyone._

Apparently Mr. Schuester believes that I need to let everyone know how I feel about them.

* * *

_**Sam Evans**_

Just my luck. He gave me her name. I don't have much to say to her after that bogus gumball story…I might be blonde but I'm not THAT stupid. I have felt my temper on perma-simmer ever since that day. The smiles, the giggles, the whispers. Right in front of me. And all I ever did was care about her.

I joined Glee club to be near her. We sang at sections together. We had chemistry, she couldn't deny that. And she is running around with that _Freak-enstein_ behind my back. It doesn't help that Santana's been cornering me at every opportunity. And that girl is…wow. She's something else. I am getting the notion that she is trying to steal me away…and I might just let her.

No! I want Quinn. She was all I wanted in a girl. Beautiful. Hot. Pretty…wait. Those are all shallow things. She's also…uhm…uh. Well, she's interesting, kind of. Sweet! That's it! She's sweet.

Now that I think of it though, I'm starting to wonder why exactly I am so attached to her. Maybe it's the blatant proof that she's 'just not that into me.' You know...wanting what you can't have...what's not really yours...what maybe wasn't ever yours to begin with. I mean, I met her right after that whole baby thing that I luckily wasn't around for last year. Strange to me that everyone goes on as though it never happened...seems to be an ongoing cycle for Quinn. Comes and goes as she pleases, kisses who she wants, hurts who she likes...and then POOF! Magically everything goes back to normal.

Maybe my issue was that if I were Finn, I probably never would have even wanted to ever be in the same room with her again if she did that to me, yet he is kissing her? Sneaking around with her? LYING with her? Staring at her...

Freakin' _nice_. Finn's staring at her now. Has he no shame? No consideration what-so-ever? It's bad enough that he's got Rachel blubbering all over the school, now he's getting everyone in a frenzy? Like the whole kissing booth thing? **_Please._** I could get girls to pay twice that amount for a few lip to lip seconds with these bad boys.

I can feel eyes on me. I glance around the room, and lock eyes with the ever-enchanting Santana Lopez. Slutty or not, that girl is a goddess of a woman. Now, I say woman, because she's got the chest of a 25-year-old, even if she's got the mind of a conniving, backstabbing 17-year-old.

It's not just that she's hot; there is something about that girl. The way she always has a frown (unless she's ripping someone apart, of course), the way she always seems so composed and cool, even when she's under pressure or stress. They way she dominates behind the scenes, but in life she just seems to blend into the wallpaper. I will admit; when I saw her cry on Valentine's Day, I got a little moved, myself. I think deep down she's just a scared little girl.

_Maybe she didn't get enough hugs as a child_.

Not the point now. It was time to put together a song that told Quinn just how I felt…Maybe I would meet up with Santana after school and have her run some ideas with me…

**To Be Continued...**

_A/N_

_I know I said the next chapters would be longer than the first, but I'm just trying to establish the story, so forgive the length for now until it all picks up. I'm not planning on the whole story being in the character's heads, there will be dialogue. I'm just trying it all on :)  
Thanks for all the suggestions guys! I will admit, I'm a pretty big Puckleberry fan…but I will always have a soft spot for Rachel and Finn. Still up in the air! I REALLY wanted to have Rachel sing "F*** You" by Cee Lo but it just bugs me that it's already been done! I think I found something good for her, though :)_

_For you Klaine fans, I'm not sure how to incorporate them into this one…maybe in later chapters! _

_Also, before I forget, I am putting together a playlist on .com that will correlate with the story. Thought it might help those who may not have heard some of the songs. The song choices might be a little 'Top 40's Billboard,' but that's kinda the point of Glee, right? ;) Thanks for the reviews!_


	4. Chapter 4: Ex Cheerio Thoughts

**The Assignment**

**Chapter 4: Ex-Cheerio Thoughts**

**Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to me... (But I would definitely keep Puck tied up in my closet…)**

_**Santana Lopez**_

I don't have time for this stupid club anymore.

Oh, who am I kidding. Without the Cheerios, I've got nothing but time. No Sue to push me around like a ragdoll. No losers to terrorize. No Puck to distract me. No sweet lady kisses from my Brittany...well, not as often at least. Ever since she started seeing that roller-geek, I've been left in the dust.

_I'm bored. _

It's not a good thing when I'm bored. I end up getting...creative. Last time I was bored Brittany and I struck up a little friends-with-benefits situation.

_Idle hands are a devil's plaything. _

Where, oh, _where_ will my boredom take me this time. Let's see...I've broken Rachel and Finn up by spilling the beans about Finn (awful in bed, by the way...). I've spied, lied, cheated and definitely aced my last math test (thank you, short skirt). I could do something nice, I guess.

_Nah_.

You know who really gets to me? _Quinn Fabray._ I thought I understood.

You see, Rachel is a freak, Finn is a doofus, Artie is a dork, Brittany is a space cadet, Mercedes is black (What? She IS!), Tina is a weirdo, Mike needs to come out of the closet (No straight man moves that well...) Mr. Schuester needs to stop shopping at Vests-R-Us, Puck is a hoodlum... I'll even take the cake at being the token 'slut.'

But Quinn? She is a real piece of work, that one. She tries to be this cute little blonde all-American girl when she's really just a lying, cheating...well...whore. I know, I know. I'm calling the kettle black, but at least I KNOW I'm a slut, I embrace it. She just cheats on that beautiful little weirdo, Sam, and she lies about it. If it were me, I'd be like 'Yeah, Sam, I'm playin' tonsil hockey with the Jolly Green Giant, what of it? Get over it or join.'

But no. "I didn't kiss him, I saved his life." Saint Quinn, patron saint of hooking. What a joke.

I did a bad thing, by the way. I told Sam that she was lying and I think I even saw a little light bulb flash over that dumb little head of his (little compared to those fish lips, anyway). Ha, look at him over there, eyeing her like he wants to take her head off... good, it's working. She doesn't need him anyway. Why does she get two men when I don't get any? Every since Puck refused to reimburse me for my necklace I've been feeling a little...dumpy. This body was expensive! I will not let it waste away!

So that's what' I'm going to do. I'm going to whisk sweet little Sam into the sunset. I think the look on Quinn's face while I'm all over his would be just priceless. Especially since Quinn is too dumb to see that it's just a matter of time before the big oaf that is Finn gets back together with little miss pitch-pipe Rachel.

I open my strip of paper. Oh, Mr. Schue. You must just love the drama of it all.

_Sam_

_Please_, Quinn. Your days are numbered. You're damaged goods.

* * *

_**Brittany Pierce**_

I wonder if the rainbow really tastes like skittles like those commercials say…

That would be sweet.

* * *

_**Quinn Fabray **_

Oops, I did it again. Why, why, why do I always do this? I just don't even know what I'm doing anymore.

I guess it's all about having what I can't have…or who. Finn was so hot when he pulled the team together. Showed he had some real cajones. That's one of the reasons why I cheated on him with Noah; Noah had some real balls. Finn on the other hand…

Poor Sam. Deep down, I know I do feel bad about lying to him. But like I said…I really don't know what I'm doing anymore, or why for that matter. Sam and I were perfect! Sure, he's a bit of a dork, and his impressions go way over my head, but he was sweet. I needed sweet.

Then Finn broke up with Star-zilla and I just couldn't stand knowing he was available. Especially after everything we've shared. He really was my first love until Puck and Rachel came along. Those two really deserve each other. She must really like my sloppy seconds. Oh I just loved stealing her solo at sectionals.

I know I seem evil, okay! But I'm really not. I just really don't know who I am. Popularity came so easy to me and now…I'm back to being nobody again. Why is my life on a constant cycle? Am I doing something wrong since the universe seems to LOVE putting me on repeat?

The worst is knowing that Santana is sneaking around behind my back. I have a spidey-sense whenever she is up to no good, and that look in her eye and that smile for Sam is just a dead giveaway. I really thought she was my friend, but I'm finding more and more that we are at _war_. She slept with Finn, which, whether or not we were together totally breaks the best friend code. She slept with Puck. She sleeps with everyone, it seems. And now I can see that no one is safe…not even my sweet Sam.

I find myself wishing, hoping, praying that Mr. Schue gives me his name, just so I can serenade him and make everything all better. I need to apologize. I need to tell him the truth…I really should have learned my lesson after last year. To be honest, it's a wonder Finn even talks to me after lying to him about something so huge…especially after his family took me in when no one else would.

And maybe I should give Rachel a little more credit, even if she IS a music Nazi. I almost feel sorry for her, always ending up with my scraps…but mostly…I feel bad that I ruined Finn so badly that her little slip-up with Puckerman caused such a vast overreaction from him…I must have really did a number on him.

Maybe, if people took the time to get to know who I really am they would see something more than a liar. Maybe I'm insecure, too. Maybe I have my own demons. Maybe I have to look in the mirror every day knowing that I couldn't keep something that I wanted to so badly. None of them have given life to something and handed it over to someone else…maybe I am messed up beyond belief.

And maybe I just screwed up one of the best things that could have happened to me all because Finn finally grew a pair and acted like a man. The truth is, Finn might like me, but I know he loves Rachel. And Sam actually likes me for ME…I can't throw that away just yet.

I open my slip from Mr. Schuester… interesting choice. Guess it's time to start fighting for what's mine.

**To Be Continued…**

_**A/N**_

_**Thanks for the support and reviews! Hope you guys are liking it! Now's where the story finally gets to pick up :)**_


End file.
